BESTSELLER
by caritofornasier
Summary: Isabella Swan de 21 años tiene el sueño de ser escritora. Edward Cullen es un multimillonario dueño de una prestigiosa editorial que publica el primer Bestseller de Bella. Mientras ella busca una historia de amor tan linda y pura como su novela, el lucha con los celos enfermizos que lo enfrentan a Emmett Mcarty el actor del momento.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno aca esta el prólogo de Bestseller... espero que les guste mucho, y no quieran matarme! jeje... van a tener que tener paciencia y poco a poco subiré los capìtulo que espero logren atraparlas.**_

_**La historia es 100% mía, y los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

* * *

_**Bestseller**_

_*****Prólogo*****_

Mañana se cumpliría un año de ese primer café que compartí junto a Edward Cullen, un año colmado de emociones, de buenos momentos pero también de una sombra oscura que nos separó.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero tengo que olvidar al carismático irresistible, y hasta por momento romántico Edward, elijo quedarme con los recuerdos que me hacen sostener la decisión más difícil de mi vida y la más dolorosa, decido recordar, sus celos enfermizos, la soledad que sentía aún teniéndolo cerca, y lo insensible y posesivo que era.

Recuerdo como fue nuestra primera noche juntos, mi primera vez, donde yo hacía el amor y él solo me follaba... fue una noche alucinante, él es un dios en la cama, bueno para ser sincera no tengo con qué o quién compararlo, pero luego de poseerme se fue dejándome sola en ese gran cuarto de hotel.

Pero yo sola me repetía que él había sido claro conmigo, él había dejado las reglas bien planteadas no dormiría con migo, que no habría amor de por medio, que quería mi exclusividad y que siempre esté disponible para él.

Las primeras semanas lo soporté sin inconvenientes, estaba muy entretenida en mi trabajo, y eso ayudaba. Cuando comenzó el rodaje de la película fue el problema.

Yo iba a participar en la producción, pero cuando se estaba filmando una de las primera escenas había algo con Tanya Denali, la actriz, no la toleraba, no era la personalidad que yo buscaba, no se identificaba para nada con mi personaje. Billy, el director decidió que lo mejor sería que le muestre como me imaginaba yo ese momento. Accedí, ocupe mi lugar junto a Emmett, si había arreglado que mi actor favorito Emmett MaCarty sea el protagonista, y comenzamos a decir nuestros diálogos, nada salía fuera de lugar, yo sabía exactamente como pensaba mi personaje y quien era mi pareja en el film estaba siendo interpretado por el hombre en el que me inspire, salió perfecto.

Como consecuencia, despidieron Tanya, y yo me convertí en actriz, estaba fascinada y ni hablar que después de pasar tantas horas con Emmett nos volvimos muy amigos.

Edward se puso muy celoso, posesivo, durante las seis semanas que se realizó el rodaje, comenzó a tratarme mal, a mostrarse extremadamente celoso ser provocativa ante de todo el mundo, o simplemente por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, yo en ese tiempo me había llegado a enamorar de él, en el fondo sabía que era un hombre con muchos problemas solo sería cuestión de esperar a que confiara en mi y de esa forma como buena psicóloga ayudarlo, mientras tanto aguantaba como podía sus reacciones.

Lo peor llego el último día de la filmación, salimos a festejar casi todo el elenco, Edward estaba de viaje, así que tenía mayor libertad, el problema fue que tomamos mucho alcohol y unos periodistas nos sacaron unas fotos un tanto comprometedoras a Emmett y a mí, bueno en realidad en la fotos solo se veía que él me abrazaba, y luego que subía a su auto. Como siempre nunca contaron que me llevó hasta mi casa y él se fue a seguir festejando con los chicos.

En cuanto llegué a mi departamento me llamaron por teléfono los hijos de Phil, el nuevo marido de mamá, para avisarme que habían tenido un accidente y que estaban muy graves.

Me desesperé tomé el primer vuelo a Charleston y me fui sin dar explicaciones de nada a nadie.

Edward llegó a mi lado un día después que yo, mi madre estaba muy grave, tenía muerte cerebral, su estado era irreversible, finalmente su corazón no lo resistió y murió esa misma tarde, definitivamente me había quedado sola en el mundo.

Mi madre y mi padre habían muerto, no tenía más familiares. Después del entierro, volví a mi departamento intentando mantener la calma, cosa bastante difícil.

De regreso a Seattle, todo fue de mal en peor, las fotos que tomaron los paparazzi, eran primera plana en todas las revistas, Edward estaba intratable, hasta que un día no lo aguanto más, llegué a su departamento, al entrar descubrí una revista en la tapa estaba una foto nuestra, el día que nos conocimos y del otro lado la foto con Edward, el título de la nota era claro. "Cullen por MaCarty, el cambio de Isabella Swan"

Cuando dejé la revista en la mesa, él ya estaba ahí, me trato muy mal y yo sinceramente estaba colapsada, totalmente destrozada, la discusión fue muy fuerte, aunque no tenía ánimos de pelear me recriminó por todas y cada una de las paginas donde se mencionaba mi supuesto romance con Emmett, finalmente me abofeteo.

Estaba destruida por dentro y por fuera, sin fuerzas para nada, no había palabras de consuelo, ni de amor que me pudieran reconfortar, luego de eso muy al estilo Cullen me follo duro y fuerte, me puso una crema en el rostro y se fue.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardé hasta que pude reaccionar, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede inmóvil sin siquiera lagrimas salían de mis ojos agotados. Había perdido todo lo que me quedaba y el hombre al que amaba, era un maldito cabrón que en cualquier momento me mataría, sé que no me quedaba nada, pero no podía seguir así, me levante como pude de esa cama, busque mi cartera, algunas cosas que tenía en la habitación y me fui.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, estaba Edward.

- ¿Qué haces Bella?- me dijo como si nada hubiese pasado

- Me voy - dije casi en un susurro

-¿Por qué?-

- Porque te amo y no soporto ni un minuto más tu trato, yo no soy un juguete, no soy un objeto que puedas comprar o usar a tu antojo, estoy destruida y a ti solo te importó lo que dijeron las revistas, no te importa lo que me pasa, lo que siento. Para que quieres que me quede, para que un día de estos me mates?- dije mientras que las lagrimas brotaban

- Bella no es así, si me preocupo por ti, soy un celoso no sé cómo manejar esto nena- dijo tratando de acercarse a abrazarme

- Lo siento Edward, pero esto ya no da para más, yo no doy para más, busca ayuda, soluciona tus problemas pero yo no voy a ser tu saco de boxeo para que te saques las frustraciones. Tomé mis cosas y baje por el ascensor del departamento, Sam, su guardaespaldas se ofreció llevarme pero preferí tomar un taxi.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me merezco algunos comentarios?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto...**_

_**Besitos y muchas gracias por su tiempo.**_

_**Carito**_


	2. Capitulo I

_**Bueno chicas finalmente llego el día y aca esta el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, que sientan que valió la pena tanta espera y que lo disfruten.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron sus comentarios y me agregaron como alertas y favoritos. Pero quería agradecer especialmente a Diana Tamariz, por estar siempre, leer mis locuras, aconsejarme y ser una de mis mejores amigas. Además de que me hace las portadas para los capitulos! (un lujaso contar con ella en todos los sentidos, sobretodo con su cariño y amistad) y tambien quería darle enormemente las gracias a Zaida, quien ahora es mi beta, que se intersó desde un principio se interesó en la historia y en ayudarme en el proceso de beteo... realmente no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerles.**_

_**Bueno ahora si... no las entretengo más y las dejo con el capitulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Primero**

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad_**

**_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**Charleston, 22 de diciembre de 2013. 7:00 a. m.**

Me había quedado dormida. Corrí por mi habitación, busqué mi ropa y me puse unos jeans oscuros, una camisa roja y un sweater rojo con negro. Metí en mi cartera los tres sobres de papel -dirigidos a las editoriales- y revisé si tenía mi identificación, dinero y llaves. Salí corriendo al baño, lavé mis dientes, apliqué un poco de rímel a mis pestañas y me delineé suavemente los ojos.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y saludé a mamá y Phil, que desde hace seis meses era su marido.

—Adiós mami, Phil.

—Adiós Bella —contestaron al unísono.

Subí a mi viejo Cadillac, era una de las pocas cosas que me quedaban de Charlie, mi padre. Puse en marcha el auto y me dirigí a la universidad, debía dar mi último examen antes de las vacaciones navideñas.

Mi amiga Leah me guardó un lugar cerca del suyo y por suerte entré un minuto antes que el profesor.

—Señorita Swan, ¿quiere tomar asiento? —preguntó en un tono nada cortés el Dr. Wood, mi maestro de Psicoanálisis.

—Disculpe —susurré mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar. Él repartió los exámenes y yo intenté concentrarme en las sesenta preguntas sobre Freud y su método.

Recordé mis notas, resúmenes y las noches en vela que pasé estudiando, pero también vinieron a mi mente las noches invertidas en mi novela, las tardes escribiendo rodeada de buena música, un chocolate caliente y mis objetos de valor. Sonreí como tonta, estaba muy orgullosa, después de todo, con mucho esfuerzo y nueve meses de trabajo, lograría enviar mis escritos a las editoriales más conocidas del país.

—Cinco minutos —anunció el profesor.

Seguí concentrada en mi examen, terminé de responder las preguntas y le di un último repaso para detectar algún error, cuando comprobé que estaba bien lo entregué.

Tomé mis cosas, saludé al profesor y me retiré. Era un hecho, acababa de terminar el cuarto semestre, sólo uno más y me graduaría como psicóloga.

Corrí hasta mi auto y me dirigí al Correo. La oficina postal era un caos, después de una larga espera mi suerte estaba echada, sólo esperaba tener una pronta y favorable respuesta.

Eran las dos de la tarde, así que me pasé por una cafetería. Pedí un capuchino y un sándwich, saqué mi IPod y dejé que la música me inundara, relajándome inmediatamente.

Escuché los villancicos y me transporté a mi niñez, cuando papá y mamá estaban juntos, cuando yo era feliz. Pero sólo eran eso, recuerdos. Sentí un sabor salado en mis labios y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, automáticamente me quité los auriculares y limpié bruscamente las lágrimas, pedí la cuenta y salí a caminar.

Charleston se veía hermosa en invierno. Llena de nieve, con las calles decoradas y las tiendas abarrotadas de gente, en busca de obsequios para sus seres queridos… Y yo con tan poco espíritu navideño.

Nada era igual para mí desde hace dos años, cuando papá murió, mucho menos ahora que mamá volvió a casarse y poco a poco los recuerdos de Charlie desaparecían.

Decidí regresar, estaba helada, necesitaba un baño relajante y cocinar como loca para alejar la tristeza.

…..

**24 de diciembre de 2013**

—Vamos cariño, los padres de Phil están esperando —pidió mamá por enésima vez.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, dejando ver que tenía el pijama puesto.

—Lo siento mamá, pero no iré —contesté muy convencida.

—¿Cómo que no irás?

—Simple, no voy a ir. No estoy de ánimos para festejar absolutamente nada y no quiero amargar a nadie con mi humor —sentencié y ella me abrazó.

—Sé que es difícil no tener a tu padre, pero debes salir adelante, a Charlie no le habría gustado verte así.

—Lo sé mami, pero lo necesito tanto —confesé y comencé a llorar en sus brazos.

—Le diré a Phil que no iremos.

—No, ahora él es tu familia, son las primeras navidades que pasarán como esposos y no permitiré que te quedes para verme llorar.

—Pero hija… —llevé mi dedo índice a sus labios, haciéndole callar.

—Pero nada, ahora mismo se irán y le darán mis saludos a los señores Dwyer.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí mamá, vayan tranquilos y cuídense —pedí y la acompañé a la puerta.

—Adiós Phil, adiós mami.

—Adiós Bella —respondieron los dos.

Cerré la puerta y me dejé caer, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran… Estaba sola en navidad.

Busqué en la heladera y preparé unos sándwiches, descorché una botella de vino blanco y me senté en el sofá a ver videos familiares.

Mi vena masoquista estaba de fiesta, regocijándose con mi dolor.

…..

_La mujer rubia de ojos celestes en la pantalla sonrió y comenzó a hablar con un bebé._

—_Mira a papá, eres muy afortunada, tienes al papi más guapo del planeta._

—_Renée, deja de enseñarle tonterías a la pobre niña._

—_Aprovecha cariño, que después tu niña crecerá, se conseguirá un novio y ya no serás el hombre más importante en su vida._

_Cuando la mujer dijo eso, el hombre se acercó a la pequeña._

—_Mi linda Bella, ¿por qué no le explicas a mami que jamás dejarás de verme como el hombre más importante en tu vida y que aún falta mucho tiempo para que tengas un novio? _—_La bebé respondió con palabras inentendibles y una bella sonrisa._

_….._

Tomé otra copa de vino y cambié el video.

_….._

_Las imágenes mías con aproximadamente ocho años invaden la pantalla, estaba vestida como una princesa y subida en la mesa de la cocina._

_Papá estaba disfrazado con una armadura hecha con papel periódico y una espada de palo de escoba, simulaba que montaba la aspiradora y se acercaba cada vez más a la niña._

—_Vamos princesa, prometí que te rescataría._

—_Sí papi, tu eres mi príncipe y mi héroe._

—_Te amo mi Bells._

—_Yo también papi._

Busqué helado y puse una película de dibujos animados. Las típicas princesas de Disney… Otra historia de una niña huérfana que consigue el amor de un príncipe y logra ser feliz.

Ya un poco borracha y con mucho sueño me fui a la cama.

…..

**31 de diciembre de 2013**

Me levanté cerca de las diez de la mañana, fui a desayunar y vi una nota pegada en la heladera.

**_Bella, fui con Phil a buscar a James, Thomas y Emily. _**

**_Mamá._**

Linda forma de recibir el año, con los pesados hijos de Phil.

James. El típico galán de la universidad. Capitán del equipo de basquetbol, rubio, de ojos celestes, alto y atlético, lindo, pero un egocéntrico.

Thomas, con sólo dieciocho años, copia todo lo que hace su hermano mayor, pero con la diferencia de que tiene el descaro de coquetear e insinuársele a cualquiera… Yo incluida.

Definitivamente eran toda una desgracia. Emily era la más normal de los tres, pero al ser seis años menor que yo, nuestro trato no era muy fraternal.

Finalmente decidí preparar el almuerzo, realmente me sentía apenada con mamá y Phil por haberlos plantado en navidad.

A la una de la tarde llegaron los Dwyer y aunque me costaba aceptarlo, mamá ya era uno de ellos. Almorzamos lasaña e intentamos mantener una conversación civilizada, cuando terminamos con la farsa los chicos se instalaron en sus habitaciones y yo me dediqué a preparar el postre para la cena de noche vieja.

Preparé una base de brownie de chocolate y ron, cubierto con mousse de chocolate blanco y dulce de leche. Mientras limpiaba la cocina, en mi Ipod sonaba _dancing queen_ de Abba. Amaba la música vieja y aproveché el momento para cantar y bailar, por unos momentos sólo existí yo, nada malo me rodeaba, no había hermanastros jodidos, ni padres muertos. En esos momentos se me olvidaba que estaba desempleada y que mi sueño de ser escritora nunca se haría realidad.

_"You can dance, you can dance_

_Having the time of your life_

_see that girl watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen._

_You're teaser, you turned on_

_leave me burning_

_and then you're gone_

_looking out four another_

_anyone will do_

_you're in the mood a dance_

_and when you get the chance."_

Cantaba con la cuchara de madera como micrófono y disfrutaba de la melodía.

—Bravo preciosa, no sabía que además de un buen cuerpo tenías linda voz.

—James, deja de molestar y vete de mi cocina.

—Calma fierecilla, hace falta que alguien te dome.

Dejé el postre en la heladera y me dirigí a mi habitación, entré y di un fuerte portazo.

Busqué en la televisión y encontré una película, era una de mis favoritas _"Pearl Harbor"_. La música de Faith Hill comenzó a sonar y la canción me transportó a mis dulces dieciséis, cuando entré al salón del brazo de mi padre, recordé como elegimos juntos ese tema y lo orgulloso que se veía cuando me dijo algo que recordaría siempre.

"_Mi bella Bells, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, esta noche eres toda una princesa, mi princesa. Quiero que me prometas que siempre perseguirás tus sueños y serás feliz, eres un ángel caído del cielo, que ilumina mi vida y la de tu madre con tu tierna sonrisa y esos ojitos que tienen un brillo muy especial. Parece que están llenos de lágrimas, pero sólo los que te conocemos sabemos que esa es la mirada más pura que existe, la mirada de un ángel enamorado de la vida._

_Te amo mi pequeña, espero que Dios me de muchos años a tu lado, para disfrutar de tu inmenso amor."_

Tomé las llaves de mi auto, mi campera y salí rumbo al cementerio, después de dejar unas lindas flores y encontrar paz frente a su tumba recordé que Charlie jugaba a la lotería, no sabía qué números elegir y entonces di un rápido vistazo a su lápida.

**_Charles Swan_**

**_El mejor padre y compañero_**

**_28-05-1963 / 13-09-2011_**

Saqué lápiz y papel de mi bolso y comencé a escribir.

2-05-09-13-20-18

Cuando me despedí de él, pasé por la agencia de lotería que estaba cerca de casa. La señora Morris me recibió con mucho cariño, como siempre.

—Bella, ¡Me alegra que estés aquí!

—¿Cómo está, señora Morris?, hace un tiempo que no la veía.

—Sí mi niña, hace mucho que no vienes.

—Bien, quiero tentar mi suerte.

—Idéntica a tu padre, dame esos números Bells.

Le entregué el papel y volví a casa, con la esperanza de no encontrar a los hermanos Dwyer hasta la cena, por primera y única vez en la vida mi deseo fue escuchado.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, me bañé y me puse un lindo vestido blanco con corte corazón, unos dedos arriba de la rodilla, lo acompañé con un saco rosa pálido y unos aretes con una pequeña piedra del mismo color.

Mi cabello caía en ondas por mi espalda y mi rostro estaba tenuemente maquillado.

La cena fue tranquila, aunque no pude pasar por alto las miradas libidinosas de mis hermanastros o el mal humor de Emily, en fin, había sido mejor de lo que pensé.

—Espero que este año seas mía —dijo James y un escalofrió me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

—Y yo espero que se te caigan las bolas, imbécil.

Me acerqué a la terraza con mi copa de champagne en la mano y mientras disfrutaba los fuegos artificiales, pedí un deseo.

_"Que este año pueda ser feliz, publicar mi libro y encontrar al amor de mi vida"_

Tenía la esperanza de que el año entrante fuera distinto, rogaba que el 2014 me sonriera.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué se traéra James entre manos? ¿Creen que el 2014 será el año de Bella? ¿Se cumplirán los deseos de Bella? ¿Merezco un comentario?**_

_**Besos y nos leemos pronto, en el grupo van a encontrar adelantos, imagenes y las canciones que escucha de Bestseller...**_


	3. Bestseller: Capitulo II

**_Chicas aca esta el segundo capitulo, mil disculpas por la demora y por hacerlas esperar tanto. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y cubra sus espectativas._**

* * *

**_CAPITULO II_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad_**

**_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**03 de Enero de 2014**

Me levanté tarde, como acostumbraba hacer en vacaciones. Para mi mala suerte, desde principios de año, mi queridísimo hermanastro James se había instalado de manera definitiva en mi casa. Decía que quería pasar más tiempo con su padre, pero yo sabía que escondía algo.

Luego de desayunar decidí encender la televisión, mientras cambiaba el canal, en el noticiero local anunciaron que en Charleston acababa de formarse un nuevo millonario. Se había vendido la boleta ganadora de la lotería y un afortunado ciudadano resultó ganador. Los números aparecieron en la pantalla mientras que una melodía muy graciosa sonaba de fondo.

**_02-05-09-13-20-28_**

Miré bien los números y una extraña sensación de familiaridad me inundó, pensé e hice memoria, ¡eran los números que yo había elegido para jugar!, corrí a mi habitación y miré la boleta con asombro no disimulado.

**_02-05-09-13-20-28_**

¡Era yo!, yo era la afortunada ciudadana que se haría acreedora a diez millones de dólares. No lo podía creer, comencé a dar saltos y bailar como loca.

¡Era millonaria!, se acabarían mis problemas económicos, no más compartir casa con hermanastros molestos, quizás ahora podría dedicarme a viajar por el mundo como siempre había querido y después buscar un apartamento en Seattle, como papá y yo habíamos planeado.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, mamá llegó a casa y me sorprendió bailando.

―Hola hija, ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad?

―Mami... M-Me gané la lotería. ¡Somos ricas! ―exclamé entusiasmada.

―¡Te felicito hija!, ¿qué harás con el dinero?

―Primero lo cobraré y después iremos de compras.

Y así fue, pasamos a cobrar mi billete de lotería, depositamos el cheque y pasé un hermoso día de compras con mamá, sacamos citas en el spa y esperaba nos hicimos un cambio de look radical.

**6 de Enero de 2014**

El timbre de mi celular no me dejaba dormir, así que decidí atender.

―Hola ―saludé adormilada.

―Buenos días, mi nombre es Charlotte, soy la secretaria del señor Jasper Hale de la editorial C&H cio ―informó amablemente la mujer.

―Buenos días Charlotte, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ―pregunté, tratando de no sonar exaltada, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

―Queremos hablar con usted, hacerle una propuesta por el manuscrito que recibimos, estamos muy interesados en publicar su historia.

―¡Oh por Dios! ―exclamé, apenas conteniéndome para no gritar como loca.

―¿Puede venir a nuestras oficinas en Seattle dentro de dos días, para llevar a cabo una entrevista con el señor Hale?

―Por supuesto, estaré allí.

Tomé nota de la dirección y, en cuanto corté la llamada, comencé a saltar en la cama y gritar.

―¡Sí!, ¡oh por Dios, sí!

―¡Bella!, ¿acaso te volviste loca? ―preguntó mamá, que no entendía nada.

―No me he vuelto loca, acabo de recibir una llamada que cambiará mi vida para siempre. Hace un año comencé a escribir un libro, unos días atrás mandé el manuscrito a diferentes editoriales y me contactaron de C&H cio.

―¿C&H cio?, ¿la misma editorial que publicó ese libro del que todo el mundo está hablando? ¿una de las mejores editoriales del país quiere publicar tu libro?

―Sí mamá, ellos quieren publicar mi historia y tengo que conseguir un vuelo para Seattle, buscar un hotel en donde... ―enlisté, pero no me dejó terminar la frase.

―Isabella Marie Swan, ¿cuándo pensabas mostrarme ese libro?

―Ahora mismo lo cargaré a tu ordenador ―prometí mientras la abrazaba.

**8 de Enero de 2014**

Estaba en mi habitación del hotel Four Season, era hermoso y tenía una espectacular vista al mar.

Mi entrevista era a las once de la mañana, pero era tal mi ansiedad, que a las siete salté de la cama. Decidí bajar a la piscina y nadar un poco.

Cuando terminé, subí a mi habitación, me di una ducha y bajé a desayunar. No podía creer que estaba en este lugar, me encantaba cada pequeño detalle.

A las diez de la mañana comencé a vestirme, me puse una blusa color beige y un pantalón gris que combiné con un par de zapatos no muy altos. Apliqué una base de maquillaje sencilla y alacié mi cabello. Salí rumbo a las oficinas de C&H cio que se encontraban a sólo cinco calles del hotel.

A las once menos diez minutos estaba cruzando las enormes puertas de cristal de la aún más enorme editorial.

Una mujer delgada, de piel oscura y mirada dura estaba en el mostrador y sin pensarlo me acerqué a ella.

―Buenos días, tengo una reunión con el señor Jasper Hale.

―Buenos días, ¿su nombre, por favor? ―solicitó amablemente la señorita.

―Isabella Swan.

Me entregó una credencial de visitante y me indicó que Charlotte, la secretaria del señor Jasper, me estaría esperando en el tercer piso.

Cuando llegué al lugar indicado ella ya me esperaba.

―¿Señorita Swan?

―Sí, soy yo.

―Es un placer conocerla, me llamo Charlotte. Por favor, acompáñame, el señor Hale la está esperando.

Entramos a una sala de reuniones y un hombre que no se veía tan viejo como pensaba me estaba esperando. Tenía cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era delgado y su semblante estaba relajado, inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad.

―Buenos días Isabella, tome asiento ―pidió y señaló una silla.

―Buenos días señor Hale ―respondí, estrechando la mano que me extendía.

―Por favor, llámame Jasper ―solicitó de manera cortés

―¿Les puedo ofrecer algo para tomar? ―preguntó Charlotte.

―Un café para mí, ¿deseas algo, Isabella?

―Un vaso de agua, por favor.

En cuanto la secretaria desapareció, Jasper se apresuró a buscar algo en unas carpetas.

―Aquí tengo tu libro y estoy un poco sorprendido, la idea es muy buena y la redacción excelente.

―Gracias ―murmuré tímidamente.

―Hace tiempo que estoy buscando una obra así, tiene todo lo necesario para ser un _bestseller_ y queremos publicarlo cuanto antes.

―Eso es genial ―logré decir, abrumada por la rapidez en la que todo estaba ocurriendo.

―El protocolo es que firmes un contrato, lleguemos a un acuerdo con las regalías y después enviamos el manuscrito con un editor para que lo pula. Hablaremos con el departamento de diseño para elegir la portada adecuada y las estrategias para promocionarlo quedarán en manos de Jacob Black, nuestro especialista en Marketing ―pulsó un botón, contactó a Charlotte y le solicitó que llevara una copia del contrato―. Te aconsejo que lo leas cuando estés tranquila y volveremos a reunirnos para que lo firmes.

―Me parece perfecto Jasper, ¿cuándo volveremos a reunirnos? ―pregunté entusiasmada.

―Cuando lo creas conveniente, consúltalo con tu abogado, asesórate un poco y cuando estés lista te estaré esperando ―aseguró y me entregó una tarjeta―. Es el número de mi móvil, llámame si tienes alguna duda.

Nos despedimos y floté en una nube hasta que llegué al hotel. Cuando revisé mi móvil, me di cuenta de que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de mamá, inmediatamente le devolví la llamada

―Hola mami ―saludé emocionada.

―Hola cariño, ¿te fue bien?

―Mejor que bien mamá, ya tengo la copia del contrato, ¿crees que Phil pueda revisarlo?, quiero saber todo antes de firmar.

―Claro que sí Bells, sólo tienes que enviarlo a la oficina, yo le avisaré.

―Perfecto mami, en cuanto consiga un fax lo haré.

―Adiós Bella, cuídate mucho hija, te amo.

―Cuídate, también te amo.

**9 de enero de 2014**

Había encontrado una cafetería que me encantaba, me senté en una mesa, tomé mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir. La luz de la ventana iluminaba con mis hojas con tonos rosados y yo disfrutaba de un rico cappuccino. A las once de la mañana, Seattle estaba lleno de vida.

Finalmente decidí que _"Un amor más allá del sol"_ tendría secuela.

Comencé a divagar, imaginando nuevamente a Emmett McCarthy, mi actor favorito, mi inspiración y quien ahora se convertía en un feliz padre de familia y disfrutaba de la dulce Anna Mydoll, una muchacha bella y tierna que lo amaba con locura y que peleó y se enfrentó a medio mundo para estar junto al hombre de su vida. Esta vez no abría mafiosos rusos intentando matarlos, ni familiares envidiosos e interesados que no la aceptaran, ahora sólo estarían ellos enfrentándose a la rutina, alejados del mal en un hermoso rancho y esperando a su primer hijo.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando el teléfono sonó de manera estrepitosa.

―Hola Phil ―saludé sorprendida.

―Hola Bells.

―¿Está todo bien con mamá?

―Claro cariño, todo está maravilloso. Te llamo para hablar del contrato que me enviaste.

―¿Tuviste tiempo de revisarlo?

―Por supuesto Bella, en cuanto lo recibí le di un vistazo, es una muy buena propuesta y te están ofreciendo un porcentaje muy alto de regalías, creo que debes firmar hija.

―Genial, llamaré al Sr. Hale para comunicarle mi decisión. Muchas gracias Phil.

―Por nada Bells, cuando necesites algo solo llámame, eres como una hija para mi.

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi corazón, deseaba que mi padre estuviera conmigo, para que celebráramos juntos.

Salí de la cafetería y llamé al editor jefe.

―Jasper Hale ―respondió con voz clara y segura.

―Jasper, habla Isabella Swan.

―Isabella, que gusto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

―Sólo quiero decirte que acepto firmar el contrato, he leído todo, me asesoré y coincido en los términos del contrato.

―Perfecto, podrías venir en un par de horas a las oficinas, quiero comentarte otra propuesta que te encantará.

―Entendido, en un par de horas estaré ahí.

...

―Isabella ―saludó el hombre de manera amable―. Te presento a Carlisle Cullen, encargado del departamento de legales de la editorial.

―Jasper, señor Cullen ―asentí a ambos.

―Señorita Swan, un gusto.

―El gusto es mío ―respondí inmediatamente.

―¿Puedo llamarla Isabella? ―solicitó tímidamente.

―Preferiría que me dijera Bella, señor Cullen.

―Llámame Carlisle, por favor. Bella, aquí tienes otra copia del contrato, es igual a la que te entregó Jasper, léela y firma cuando estés lista.

Unos minutos después su móvil comenzó a sonar.

―Disculpa, es mi esposa ―indicó, caminando hacia la puerta.

Volví a concentrarme en el contrato y finalmente firmé las dos copias, estaba terminando cuando Carlisle regresó.

―Disculpa Bella, nuestro pequeño está enfermo y llamaba para darme el diagnóstico del médico ―explicó.

―Oh, no hay problema, ¿está bien?

―Sí, Diego es un chico fuerte ―aseguró y sonrió con orgullo.

―Aquí están los contratos firmados ―murmuré y le entregué los papeles.

―Bienvenida a C&H cio, oficialmente eres parte de nuestra familia.

Jasper entró a la sala de reuniones, esta vez acompañado de una mujer hermosa, más o menos de mi edad y estatura, con el cabello corto y ojos color miel, su sonrisa y entusiasmo llamaron mi atención.

―¡Carlisle! ―exclamó y se lanzó a sus brazos―, ¿cómo está Diego? Esme me dijo que enfermó.

―Tranquila duende, está bien, sólo tiene gripe ―explicó pacientemente y Jasper carraspeó.

―Alice, te presento a Bella Swan. Bella, ella es Alice, mi esposa ―anunció y pude ver que estaba muy enamorado.

―Es un placer Bella ―dijo mientras me abrazaba―. Presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas.

―Bien, ahora ustedes dos se irán porque nosotras tendremos una charla de chicas ―ordenó Alice, dirigiéndose a Carlisle y Jasper.

―Adiós Bella, suerte con este torbellino ―murmuró Carlisle.

―Fue un placer conocerte, espero que tu hijo se mejore.

Agradeció mis palabras y Jasper y él se retiraron

―Muy bien, al grano, soy productora cinematográfica y quiero hacerte una propuesta.

―¿Una propuesta? ―pregunté sorprendida, en mi vida había recibido tantas propuestas que sólo faltaba una indecente. Alejé esos locos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentré―. ¿Qué clase de propuesta sería esa, Alice?

―Quiero filmar una película basada en tu libro ―dijo simplemente y yo la miré asombrada.

―¡¿Una película?! ―medio pregunté, medio grité.

―Sí Bella, una película. A veces leo los manuscritos que Jazz se lleva a casa y el tuyo me encantó, creo que con la ayuda de mi hermana construiremos un excelente libreto, sólo deberíamos encontrar a los actores adecuados ―aseguró y pude ver que un plan estaba formándose en su hiperactiva cabeza.

―¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

―Veras que sí, será todo un éxito. Enseguida arreglaré una cita con Esme, podemos juntarnos para almorzar, planear algunos detalles y…

―¡Alice!, con calma, todavía no he dicho que sí.

―Pero yo sé que aceptarás, ¿te parece si nos juntamos en un par de días?, esperemos a que Diego se mejore para que Esme no tenga problema alguno.

―Muy bien Alice, me convenciste, puedes organizar la reunión.


	4. Bestseller: Capitulo III

_**Chicas disculpen la demora, aqui está el capitulo de Bestseller... espero que lo disfruten mucho.**_

_**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus comentarios y agregarme a alertas y favoritos, y para las nuevas lectoras las invito a sumarse al grupo de facebook que figura en mi perfil.**_

* * *

**Bestseller, capítulo 3**

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad_**

**_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**13 de enero de 2014**

Era lunes y había quedado para juntarme con Esme y Alice al medio día, laúltima me buscaría en el hotel para ir a casa de su hermana.

La mansión estaba alejada de la ciudad y era realmente exquisita, tenía dos plantas y los ventanales eran inmensos, el acabado blanco hacía que los detalles caoba saltaran a la vista.

Alice detuvo su Lotus frente a la entrada principal y en cuanto bajamos un niño se abrazó fuertemente a ella.

―¡Tía Alice!―gritó el pequeño con la felicidad grabada en su rostro.

―¡Diego!, ¿ya te sientes mejor?―preguntó mientras lo hacía girar en sus brazos.

―Sip, ya estoy mejor tía. Me curé muy rápido porque soy un niño grande.

―Es cierto Diego, cada día estás más alto y más guapo. Mira cielo, te presento a Bella, es una amiga mía.

―Buenos días señorita Bella―saludó el niño como un caballero y tomó mi mano para después besarla.

―Buenos días Diego―susurré sonrojada, la actitud del pequeño era sorprendente.

―Pero si es todo un Cullen, ¿no lo crees Alice?―inquirió una mujer de cabello caoba, piel blanca y hermosos ojos color ámbar.

―Estoy de acuerdo, creo que aprende mucho de Edward ―sentenció Alice mientras rodaba los ojos.

―Debes ser Isabella, yo soy Esme Cullen―saludó amablemente.

―Un gusto Esme―respondí mientras estrechaba su mano.

―El gusto es mío querida, vamos, pasen. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Entramos a la sala e inmediatamente miré a la preciosa niña que allí se encontraba. Tenía el cabello caoba como el de su madre y hermosos ojos azules como los de Carlisle.

―¡Es hermosa!, tienes unos hijos muy bonitos.

―Carlisle y yo somos muy afortunados, ambos son nuestra vida entera―exclamó emocionada.

―¿Te encuentras bien Esme?―preguntó Alice realmente preocupada.

―Sí, estoy bien, no me hagan caso.

―¡Oh por Dios, Esme! ¿Voy a ser tía de nuevo?

―¡Sí!, sabes que no puedo ocultarte nada Alice.

Me sentía como una intrusa en esa dinámica familia, pero estaba fascinada por la forma en que los Cullen me abrían las puertas de su hogar, definitivamente eso me gustaba.

Luego de que Esme nos diera los detalles de su embarazo, la felicitáramos y conversamos un poco antes de ir a almorzar.

Durante la comida comenzamos a hablar sobre la película, Esme nos habló sobre las ideas que tenía para el libreto, que gracias al cielo no diferían mucho de lo planteado en el libro.

―Bien, ahora hablemos de lo más importante, ¿quiénes te gustan para ser los personajes principales? ―preguntó Alice y yo me quedé en blanco un momento.

―Cuando pienso en el protagonista masculino me imagino a Emmett McCarthy, pero con Anna es un poco más difícil ―planteé con sinceridad, esperaba que ellas tuvieran alguna sugerencia.

―Te apoyo totalmente, Emmett es el indicado para el papel de Brad Cupper―razonó Esme y Alice asintió, apoyándola.

―¿Tanya Denali sería tu Anna perfecta?, obviamente habrá que realizarle un par de cambios de imagen, pero creo que puede ser la indicada.

―Tú eres la experta―contesté, aunque pensaba que ella no encajaría en el papel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde entonces nos juntábamos dos o tres veces a la semana para hablar sobre la planeación de la película. También tenía que reunirme con la editora Angela Webber y con Jacob Black, que realizaba el diseño de la portada.

Casi había pasado un mes desde que había tenido la primer reunión con Jasper, por lo que decidí buscar un apartamento. Esme me recomendó a Zafrina, su amiga de bienes raí í un hermoso departamento con vista al lago, era lindo y tenía todo lo que necesitaba, era perfecto para alguien que viviría sola en la ciudad.

Fui de compras con Alice, buscábamos muebles y objetos decorativos para mi nuevo hogar, comenzamos a hablar sobre la fiesta de la empresa, que sería el viernes. Allí estarían todos los ejecutivos y la prensa, se anunciarían los nuevos lanzamientos y mi libro estaba incluido. Compramos un hermoso vestido, zapatos y maquillaje, ya que había dejado la mayoría de mis cosas en Charleston.

**14 de febrero de 2014**

La noche del viernes llegó y yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, era 14 de febrero, sólo a Alice se le ocurría organizar un evento de tal magnitud ese día, pero analizándolo, prefería esto que deprimirme viendo una película romántica y comiendo helado.

Tenía que prepararme, así que tomé el conjunto que Alice me obligó a comprar,me calcé unas medias de seda y me apliqué un poco de maquillaje.

Me puse el vestido verde esmeralda, tenía escote en forma de corazón y la espalda prácticamente descubierta. Era de gasa, con una caída muy natural, realmente hermoso. Ricé mi cabello que ya me llegaba hasta la espalda baja, me abroché los tacones plateados que había elegido, un poco de mi perfume favorito y los pendientes que me había regalado papá antes de morir, unos pequeños diamantes colgantes. Cogí el pequeño bolso -a juego con mis zapatos- y partí rumbo al salón donde sería el evento.

Cuando llegué no reconocí a nadie, afortunadamente Angela se acercó a mí y entablamos una amena conversación.

Durante la velada me presentó a muchísima gente, hasta que en un momento me quedé sola en un rincón, pero Jacob se acercó y platicamos. No había visto a las chicas, Jasper o Carlisle.

Luego de la cena, cuando todos bailaban en parejas, me acerqué a un gran ventanal con vista al mar. El olor de un impresionante perfume me distrajo y no pude evitar voltear mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

Un hombre de traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata gris estaba de pie a sólo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Extendió su mano y me saludó.

―Buenas noches, soy Edward Masen ―se presentó y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

Yo le tendí mi mano y él la giró, acercándola a sus labios para besarla. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, su perfume perturbaba mis pensamientos y traté de concentrarme en su rostro, pero me di cuenta de que me miraba con intensidad. Logré tomar un poco de aire y esbocé mi mejor sonrisa.

―Isabella Swan.

―Un gusto, señorita Swan ―respondió galantemente.

―El gusto es mío.

―¿Bailamos? ―preguntó muy natural, como si ya conociera mi respuesta.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y me dejé llevar. Tomó mi brazo suavemente y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, donde la banda tocaba the _way you look tonigth_. Todo el mundo nos miraba y yo esperaba no hacer ningún papelón, como caerme o pisarlo, pero él me atrajo a su cuerpo y me sostuvo, de forma en que no podía caer, me relajé y disfruté del hombre que me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Él no habló y yo tampoco hice el intento, estaba sumamente nerviosa. A lo lejos vi a Alice, que me miraba y levantaba los pulgares en señal de apoyo, creo que él también lo notó, porque en cuanto terminó la canción se despidió muy amablemente y lo perdí de vista.

No sabía cual era el protocolo para cuando tu pareja te abandona en la pista de baile, así que me acerqué a Alice, ignorando todas las miradas que me seguían.

―Supongo que ya conociste al gruñón de mi cuñado ―comentó ella en cuanto estuve cerca.

―¿Tu cuñado? ―pregunté confundida.

―Sí, mi cuñado Edward, con quien bailabas.

―Pero si él es Edward Masen, no Cullen ―aclaré, todavía más confundida.

―Claro, ahora el galán se cambia el apellido... Quizá quiera limpiar su reputación contigo ―agregó y yo no sabía que responder. Técnicamente él era algo así como mi jefe, sin contar que era condenadamente poderoso, glamoroso, millonario y hermoso... Definitivamente fuera de mis posibilidades.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Por qué Edward habrá decidido ocultarle su verdadero nombre? ¿Qué creen que pasará entre ellos?**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos pronto!**_


End file.
